Like you
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Songfic sobre la relación de Byakuya y Hisana.


N.A: Este es mi primer songfic, está basado en la canción _Like you_, de Evanescence. Por lo que he oído, la canción habla de la hermana de Amy Lee (la cantante del grupo, para quien no lo sepa) pero la primera vez que la oí pensé inmediatamente en Byakuya y Hisana y no me pude resistir a hacer un songfic, aunque no es un tipo de fanfic por el que me haya sentido muy atraída. He incluido entre paréntesis la traducción de la letra (la he hecho yo misma, contrastándola con algunas que encontré en youtube). Espero que os guste y que no me haya salido demasiado mal...

**Like you**

_Stay low. Soft, dark and dreamless._

_For beneath my nightmares and lonliness._

_(Permanece baja. Suave, oscura y sin sueños._

_Por debajo de mis pesadillas y soledad.)_

Le habían ordenado dirigir a un grupo de shinigamis para cazar algunos Hollows que se habían infiltrado en la Sociedad de Almas, en uno de los distritos más alejados del Seireitei. Inuzuri. El Perro Colgado. Qué apropiado para esa barriada despreciable. La gente se apartaba a su paso, mirándolos llenos de recelo, y miedo. Byakuya por su parte apenas podía contener el desagrado que le causaba aquel lugar, uno de los peores de toda la Sociedad de Almas, sólo superado por los distritos Zaraki y Kusajishi en el norte.

Pero en el fondo, lo que más le desagrada era comparar el lujo excesivo en el que había vivido toda su vida con tanta miseria. Le hacía pensar que algo estaba mal.

_I hate me for breathing without you._

_I don't want to feel anymore for you._

_(Me odio por respirar sin ti._

_No quiero sentir nada más por ti.)_

Al principio ni siquiera la vio. Era una más entre tantos, figuras sin rostro ni nombre que vagaban por las polvorientas calles del Inuzuri. Caminando con paso vacilante, sin levantar la mirada. Podría haber pasado justo a su lado y no la habría visto. Pero entonces, justo cuando Byakuya dejaba vagar la mirada en su dirección, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se enlazaron. La joven se detuvo de golpe y contuvo el aliento, y Byakuya abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa impropio de él. Aquella mirada... Nunca había visto algo así. Era del color violeta de la lavanda y profunda como el mar. Y llena de tristeza y dolor, y culpa. La sensación de que algo estaba mal aumentó. No debería estar triste, no debería sentir dolor, no debería cargar con ninguna culpa.

La joven se tambaleó. Parecía como si haberse parado le hubiera robado toda fuerza para seguir adelante. Volvió a bajar la mirada, dio un paso vacilante, y otro, y otro, y casi consigue dar uno más antes de desmoronarse. Byakuya reaccionó por instinto. Con un rápido shunpo se situó a su lado y la cogió entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. Era ligera, muy ligera, y cálida, demasiado cálida. Le tocó la frente con la mano. Estaba ardiendo.

-Llama a la cuarta división- ordenó al oficial que se le había acercado.

_Grieving for you, I'm not gieving for you._

_Nothing real loves can't undo._

_(Lamentándome por ti, no estoy lamentándome por ti._

_Nada que el verdadero amor no pueda deshacer.)_

No sabría decir por qué se apiadó de ella, entre todas las almas desesperadas del Inuzuri, pero solicitó personalmente a la capitana Unohana que permitiera que esa chiquilla callejera fuera tratada en el Seireitei. Aceptó, desde luego. Retsu Unohana podía ser aterradora cuando quería, pero nunca negaba asistencia médica a nadie que la solicitara, no importándole su origen.

Byakuya regresó esa noche a su casa con el fantasma de aquellos ojos firmemente gravado en su mente y en su alma. Cuando se retiró a su habitación a dormir, aún permaneció largo rato tumbado en la cama, sin poder cerrar los ojos, mirando al techo en tinieblas y preguntándose cuántas noches esa chica había tenido que dormir al raso.

Su recuerdo estaba aún en su mente cuando despertó, y siguió persiguiéndolo durante todo el día, hasta que al caer la tarde no pudo soportarlo más y fue a la cuarta división. Se sentía responsable, se dijo, mientras miraba aquel rostro pálido y demacrado, pero extrañamente hermoso, y una enfermera le informaba del estado de la joven (deshidratación, malnutrición, fiebre muy alta, y la lista continuaba). Había sido él quien la había recogido, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, sólo sería esa vez.

Pero no fue sólo esa vez, siguió pensando en ella, preguntándose si estaba bien, si ya se habría despertado... Y siguió diciéndose que sólo estaba siendo responsable, cuando iba a verla cada día (a veces varias veces al día) para ver si había el más mínimo cambio.

Pasaron varios días hasta que la fiebre empezó a disminuir, y semanas hasta que la alimentación intravenosa a la que estaba sometida pareció empezar a hacer efecto, pero seguía inconsciente, y tan frágil...

_I know I may have lost my way._

_All paths lead straight to you._

_(Sé que debo haber perdido mi camino._

_Todos los senderos llevan derechos a ti.)_

Estaba allí cuando finalmente despertó. Apenas se removió en la cama, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, fijándose en el desconocido de pie a su lado. Se incorporó de golpe y se apartó lo más lejos que pudo. Byakuya miró sus ojos llenos de miedo, y por un instante le pareció un cervatillo asustado que echaría a correr si hacía algún movimiento brusco.

-Tranquila- dijo en el tono más suave y tranquilizador que pudo.- Estás en la división médica del Seireitei- la chica pareció calmarse un poco, pero aún respiraba de forma un poco agitada y sus grandes, hermosos, inocentes ojos iban de él a su espada al resto de la habitación, como evaluando todos los peligros posibles. Como un animal acorralado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó tras una corta pausa.

-Hisana...- Tartamudeó la chica. Fue la primera vez que la oyó hablar. Su voz era dulce y baja, pero algo ronca, como alguien que no habla mucho.

-Llevas un par de semanas inconsciente, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes- le dijo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, sintiendo los ojos de Hisana seguir cada uno de sus movimientos. Ya estaba mejor, sólo tenía que recuperar fuerzas. No tenía porqué seguir sintiéndose responsable de ella. No volvería a verla.

_I long to be like you._

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_(Anhelo estar como tú._

_Yacer fría en el suelo como tú.)_

Pero volvió a verla al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro; y para cuando quiso darse cuenta se pasaba todo el día deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder ir a verla, y cuando estaba con ella deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera para poder estar más con ella. Y con cada vez que iba a visitarla, Hisana se relajaba un poco más en su presencia, y al cabo de un mes ya le hablaba sin reservas e incluso sonreía a veces (una sonrisa triste y dulce, como sus ojos), pero nunca perdiendo su actitud tímida y respetuosa.

Su abuelo lo miraba de una forma extraña, como si creyera que en cualquier momento volvería a convertirse en el chico temerario, indisciplinado y caprichoso que había sido en su juventud. Byakuya no entendía su actitud, tampoco es que estuviese haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad? Hisana era una joven agradable con la que podía pasar sus pocos momentos libres sin sentir la presión de su deber como shinigami y de sus obligaciones como noble. Era una amiga, nada más.

_Halo, blinding wall between us._

_Melt away and leave us alone again._

_(Un halo, una deslumbrante pared entre nosotros._

_Desaparece y déjanos solos otra vez.)_

Se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella una tarde de primavera. Por fin se había recobrado lo suficiente como para caminar por sí misma, y Byakuya la invitó a pasear por los jardines de la cuarta división con él. Aún recordaba su mirada iluminarse con emoción contenida, y no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Si se veía tan ilusionada con los jardines de la cuarta, seguro que le encantarían los de la mansión Kuchiki, tendría que invitarla a su casa algún día, cuando estuviera mejor quizás. Si, era una buena idea, debería pedir un día libre a su abuelo y comer con ella para luego pasar la tarde paseando, o si no podía ausentarse de la división podían cenar juntos, los jardines estaban aún más hermosos a la luz de la luna. ¿Y por qué no hacer las dos cosas? Los terrenos de la mansión eran enormes, llevaría mucho tiempo mostrarle a Hisana todo, tal vez incluso debería invitarla a quedarse, como invitada, desde luego, estaría mucho más cómoda que en el hospital. Estaría más cerca de él.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente sin que se diera cuenta siquiera; sólo era capaz de mirarla. El kimono nuevo con estampado de flores de cerezo que le había regalado le quedaba perfecto, Hisana había protestado diciendo que no hacía falta que se molestara por ella, pero Byakuya se había negado a que volviera a vestir los harapos que llevaba cuando la encontró.

Hisana estaba aún débil, y al cabo de un rato Byakuya la condujo hacia un cerezo en flor y se sentaron juntos a su sombra. Nunca la había visto tan sonriente, debía ser por eso que no podía apartar la vista de sus labios. Estaba apoyada contra el tronco del cerezo, con los ojos entornados y se la veía tan tranquila, tan hermosa...

Byakuya no pudo contenerse, y le apartó algunos mechones rebeldes del rostro. Hisana se sobresaltó, pero luego le sonrió. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Byakuya se acercó más a ella y posó los labios en los suyos. Sintió que Hisana se ponía rígida y se apartó.

-¿Hisana?- La llamó con voz suave. Ella se había llevado una mano a los labios, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Byakuya intentó acariciarla, pero ella se apartó, levantándose, y salió corriendo. Como un cervatillo asustado.

Y mientras veía a Hisana alejarse, Byakuya se dio cuenta. Se había enamorado de ella.

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there._

_I believe our love can see us through in death._

_(Canturreando, embrujada en alguna parte por ahí._

_Creo que nuestro amor puede vernos a través de la muerte.)_

Byakuya permaneció un rato en silencio después de que le contara cómo había abandonado a su hermana. Hisana se había tapado la cara con las manos y lloraba. Lloraba. Acababa de contarle que había hecho algo horrible e imperdonable, y él sólo podía ver sus lágrimas. No quería que llorara. Quería verla sonreír, que fuera feliz. Sin pensarlo, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Sintió que Hisana soltaba un leve jadeo y se tensaba por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato se relajó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, dejando salir sus lágrimas libremente, lavando la tristeza de sus ojos. Él le acarició el pelo y le susurró al oído palabras de consuelo y amor, y cuando se hubo calmado la miró a los ojos, enrojecidos y cansados, y la besó. Y esta vez ella no lo rechazó.

_I long to be like you._

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

_I'm coming for you._

_(Anhelo estar como tú._

_Yacer fría en el suelo como tú._

_Hay sitio dentro para dos y no estoy lamentándome por ti._

_Estoy viniendo a por ti.)_

-Cásate conmigo.

No era una pregunta, pero tampoco una orden. Era una súplica. La necesitaba, por muy manido que sonara, no podría vivir sin ella.

Hisana lo miró sorprendida, los ojos muy abiertos, y de pronto, su rostro se iluminó con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

-Si, me casaré contigo.

_You're not alone._

_No matter what they told you, you're not alone!_

_(No estás sola._

_No importa lo que te dijeron, ¡no estás sola!)_

Nunca se había sentido tan vivo. Ni siquiera las miradas de desaprobación de los ancianos de su familia podían amargar la felicidad que sentía. Su abuelo había sido curiosamente tolerante a cerca de su prometida (parecía como si ya lo hubiera visto venir), y Byakuya no tardó un segundo en hacer que Hisana se trasladara a su casa. Y el tiempo pasó entre extensas conversaciones, cada uno abriendo su corazón al otro, y largos paseos a la luz de la luna, hasta que llegó el día de la boda.

_I'll be right beside you forevermore._

_(Estaré junto a ti para siempre.)_

El último de los invitados se fue y Byakuya y Hisana se quedaron solos. Estaban solos, y aquella era su noche de bodas.

-Ven- dijo Byakuya, cogiéndola de la mano. La llevó hasta su habitación (la habitación de los dos ahora), y la dejó pasar antes de cerrar la puerta firmemente a su espalda. Se volvió hacia ella. Estaba realmente hermosa; el kimono blanco con bordados en plata y oro que llevaba parecía brillar a la luz de la luna, las perlas y gemas cosidas a la nívea seda y las joyas que la adornaban refulgían como estrellas, y bajo la leve capa de maquillaje que realzaba su ya de por si hermoso rostro un leve rubor le teñía las mejillas.

Byakuya se acercó lentamente, con cuidado de no asustarla. Hisana se removió nerviosa y apartó la mirada, pero no retrocedió. Llegó hasta ella, y le alzó el rostro delicadamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra le limpiaba el maquillaje con cuidado. Le quitó las joyas una a una, dejando que cayeran al suelo, y poco después sus ropas siguieron el mismo camino. Hisana se sonrojó aún más y trató de taparse con las manos, pero Byakuya las apartó con delicadeza. Era tan hermosa... Byakuya no pudo esperar más. La cogió en entre sus brazos, y la llevó hasta su cama.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas noches juntos, la primera en que se entregó a él (y él a ella), y antes de que el sueño cayera sobre ellos se prometieron estar juntos para siempre.

_I long to be like you, sis._

_Lie cold in the ground like you did._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

_(Anhelo estar como tú, hermanita._

_Yacer fría en el suelo como tú lo hiciste._

_Hay sitio dentro para dos y no estoy lamentándome por ti.)_

Fue poco después de su cuarto aniversario cuando pasó.

Hisana se desmayó en uno de los pasillos de la mansión. En cuanto la encontró, no dudó un segundo en llevarla a la cuarta división, pese a sus protestas de que ya se sentía mejor, que estaba bien, que no se preocupara...

Se estaba muriendo.

Un año a lo sumo, dijo la capitana Unohana. Hisana permaneció sentada en la cama, la vista fija al frente. Byakuya sintió una súbita oleada de ira. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? ¿Cómo podía aceptarlo así? Le había jurado que nunca lo abandonaría, que se quedaría con él para siempre. ¿Cómo podía dejarse morir así?

Hisana vio la desesperación en sus ojos, y lo abrazó. Byakuya se quedó rígido un instante, y le devolvió el abrazo. Nunca se había sentido tan confuso. Si Hisana se estaba muriendo, ¿por qué era ella la que lo estaba consolando a él?

_And as we lie in silent bliss, I know you remember me._

_(Y mientras yacemos en silenciosa dicha, sé que me recuerdas.)_

Su mano se veía tan blanca y frágil... Byakuya tenía miedo de que se rompiera si la apretaba demasiado, pero no podía soltarla.

Hisana yacía en su futon, el rostro pálido y los ojos cansados, y aún así sólo podía pensar en su hermana. Byakuya quería que ahorrara fuerzas, quería mantenerla a su lado todo el tiempo posible, aunque fueran sólo unos minutos, sólo unos segundos más con ella...

Intentó distraerla de cualquier pensamiento sombrío, y le señaló una flor solitaria intentando florecer en uno de los ciruelos del jardín. Intentando traer vida al final de aquel frío invierno.

Pero Hisana lo ignoró, y en sus últimos momentos de vida le hizo una última petición, un último deseo que cumpliría; porque ella así se lo había pedido y sólo ella era la dueña de su vida y de su corazón. Y puesto que su corazón le pertenecía, moriría con ella, y nunca más volvería a poder amar a nadie, no como la había amado a ella.

Y así esperaría el momento en el que se uniría a Hisana entre las frías sábanas de piedra del sepulcro, donde por fin yacerían juntos...

Para siempre.

_I long to be like you._

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

_I'm coming for you._

_(Anhelo estar como tú._

_Yacer fría en el suelo como tú._

_Hay sitio dentro para dos y no estoy lamentándome por ti._

_Estoy viniendo a por ti.)_


End file.
